Temores en la oscuridad
by legendary
Summary: Halloween es un buen día... es divertido mientras la gente compra en las calles y mientras hay aún hordas de pequeñines pidiendo dulces en las casas... el problema viene cuando todo es silencio y las sombras de los árboles se ponen más espeluznantes que de costumbre...


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fic está hecho sin afán de lucro.

* * *

**Temores en la oscuridad**

* * *

_Halloween es un buen día. _

_Es bastante divertido mientras se ve a la gente comprando en las calles y supermercados y mientras hay aún hordas de pequeñines pidiendo dulces en las casas._

-Treak or treat! – fue el unánime grito de los niños en la puerta.

-Oh! ¿Así que un hada y una momia eh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! – un puñado de dulces fue repartido entre todos los pequeños en la puerta.

_El problema con el Halloween, viene en la noche, cuando todo es silencio y las sombras de los árboles, sin hojas por la temporada, se ponen más espeluznantes que de costumbre._

_Es en ese momento, cuando los espíritus se aparecen para asustar a las personas, tomando formas inimaginables y perpetrando crímenes terribles que al día siguiente, son tomados como tragedias sin motivo._

Cerró la puerta, quitándose su máscara de presidiario de alta seguridad, igual a la de la película genial aquella del señor que comía personas. Suspiró cansado, esos habían sido sus últimos dulces luego de una agotadora velada, en la que varias veces tuvo que quedarse sentado en una silla que había colocado previamente junto a la puerta, esperando a cada grupo de niños alegres que le pedían "Truco o Trato".

-¡Wahhhh! Por fin terminó la noche – miró al reloj de la sala mientras llegaba a sentarse en el sillón, prácticamente arrojándose a él – casi las doce… vaya que en ésta época los niños vuelven a casa mucho más tarde que antes – despreocupado, se dio un ligero masaje en uno de los hombros.

_Y entonces escuchó tocar su puerta…_

-¿Uh? ¿Aún había niños en la calle? – se levantó cansado y fue a abrir…

-¡Boooo! – un pequeño con una sábana encima le extendió la mano sin decir nada…

-Hahahahaha! Lo siento pequeño, se me acabaron los dulces, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta mañana eh? – le sonrió para animarlo, pero entonces reconoció la sábana, acaso ¿no era esa…? – un momento ¡esa es mi sábana! – le señaló escandalizado para después quitársela de encima.

-¡Tony! – el extraterrestre, al verse descubierto corrió adentro de la casa y luego escaleras arriba - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO VOLVIERAS A HACER! – le gritó molesto mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla.

_Pero no alcanzó a cerrarse…_

-¿Eh? – al no escuchar el "click" de la puerta, volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con una persona de su altura, vestida de blanco y con una calabaza en la cabeza

-Ahh… lo siento amigo, se me acabaron los dulces – le explicó apenado, pensando que su calabaza había sido cortada con verdadera maestría, y ese efecto de luz en el interior era simplemente fantástico… - ¡Tu disfraz es TAN genial! Dime ¿tú lo hiciste?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Al parecer el otro no compartía la animosidad del americano.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente, uno de los dos se cansó…

-Bien, vuelve mañana, entonces tendré dulces ¿OK? Bye, bye! – y simplemente le cerró la puerta en la nariz… o el hueco que la representaba.

Ya sin nada pendiente, se estiró y bostezó mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. Se colocó el pijama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Se cepilló con todo cuidado, la sonrisa era algo que un Héroe debía cuidar muy bien. Escupió la pasta en el lavamanos y al tratar de tomar un poco de agua para enjuagarse vio una luz detrás de él.

_Volteó, pero no había nadie…_

Su primera reacción fue una expresión de molestia – Tonyyyyy… ¡deja de molestarme!, no lograrás asustarme con esas tonterías ¿sabes? – esperó a que el extraterrestre saliera de algún rincón con su linterna, pero no lo hizo. Alfred sólo lo ignoró, enjuagó su boca y se miró al espejo, sonriente.

-¡Buenas noches América! – le guiñó el ojo a su reflejo, se dio la media vuelta y se miró al espejo.

.

-¿Eh?

Estaba seguro de que se había dado la vuelta, pero no era así… sonrió pensando en lo cansado que había sido el día y se dio media vuelta... para mirarse al espejo…

Su reflejo lo miraba frente a sí, nervioso… turbado.

Tragó hondo y con lentitud, dio la media vuelta de nuevo para encontrarse con la puerta, que daba al pasillo. Suspiró agotado y caminó hacia afuera, con rumbo a su habitación.

_-Estoy cansado, es todo…_ - se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y se quitaba las pantuflas para meterse a la cama. Se quitó sus gafas, se cubrió bien y sintió cómo Tony se acostaba a su lado. Sonrió travieso, pensando en hacerle una broma.

Esperó algunos minutos y cuando la respiración del extraterrestre se volvió más lenta y profunda, se dio la vuelta, tomando la cobija, destapándolo de golpe.

-BOOO!

_Pero no había nadie…_

Su sonrisa se borró de golpe, siendo cambiada por una expresión de angustia, mientras sentía algo pesado oprimir su pecho.

-To-Tony? – bajó de la cama y se hincó al lado para buscar debajo de ella al extraterrestre, sin hallarlo por ningún lado. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y vio sobre la cama a Alfred dormido.

.

Despertó de golpe, agitado y sudando y se sentó en la cama… ese había sido un sueño no muy agradable. Se secó el sudor y trató de calmarse a sí mismo.

Deseaba ir al baño, pero tenía miedo de ver hacia el pasillo. Suspiró de nuevo para darse valor y se levantó, corriendo al interruptor y prendiendo la luz inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta del pasillo de golpe y no vio nada raro allí.

Tanteó la pared en busca del apagador y encendió la luz del pasillo, caminando por él hasta llegar al sanitario. Ya ahí se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se miró en el espejo. Sus gafas estaban chuecas y manchadas así que trató de acomodarlas.

.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo entero se puso en tensión… las gafas no estaban ahí. ¡Pero en el reflejo!, su sonriente reflejo…

Su sonriente reflejo se acomodó las gafas y se dio media vuelta para ir al pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Se quedó petrificado y se talló los ojos con fuerza, deseando al abrirlos encontrar a su reflejo frente a él…

Cuando miró de nuevo, ahí estaba… sonriente y cubierto de sangre e inmediatamente, un escándalo de trastes cayéndose en la cocina le hizo gritar y cubrirse la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería abrirlos, no quería mirar de nuevo a ese espejo, así que dio media vuelta y a tientas, caminó hacia el pasillo, hacia la luz. Cuando imaginó que ya estaría fuera del baño, decidió que era momento de abrir los ojos. Pero no estaba en el pasillo, sino que frente a él, la cocina era un desastre y había sangre por todas partes…

.

Se sentó de golpe sudando y jadeando agitado en la cama. Todo había sido un mal sueño.

Tenía sed, pero no quería bajar a la cocina. Y definitivamente, no se acercaría al espejo del baño ni aunque le pagaran por ello, al menos no durante esa noche. Finalmente, se auto convenció de que se estaba sugestionando de más y se levantó para ir a la cocina, esta vez poniéndose sus gafas y encendiendo todas las luces del camino, sólo por si acaso.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que todo estaba en orden y respiró más tranquilo, tomando un vaso de la alacena y abrió el refrigerador.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué haces ahí? – tomó su brazo para sacarlo y sintió su fría piel… la piel tiesa de una mano que se había separado de un cuerpo… el cuerpo de quien había sido, en vida, su amigo Tony.

De inmediato soltó lo que tenía en las manos y la sombra junto al refrigerador cerró de golpe la puerta de éste… el tipo de la calabaza… quien se quitó la cabeza que se veía tan real y se acomodó las gafas, sonriéndole con expresión macabra.

-¡TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – se despertó en la sala y abrazó a la persona frente a él

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR GIT! ¡Sólo fue una pesadilla! – en medio de un mar de risas de todos los invitados, Arthur el brujo se desembarazó de él como si fuese algo desagradable y se levantó del sofá, con expresión de fastidio – América, en verdad que eres un idiota, me invitas a una fiesta de Halloween y soy yo quien reparte los dulces a los niños. ¡Y encima te atreves a dormirte! Eres insoportable…

Miró alrededor y los vio a todos disfrazados, mirándolo algunos con expresión de preocupación, como el Rey de los mares Peter, el gatito Feliciano y el demonio Ludwing, otros con desdén, como el par de momias Lovino y Ángelo y otros simplemente con burla, como los vampiros Gilberth y Antonio y Drácula Densen.

Hubo por ahí un flash proveniente de un Godzila, parado al lado de un esqueleto de rasgos orientales y cabello largo y negro y un Frankenstein algo más bajito y de expresión aburrida.

-¿De qué me perdí da? – se escuchó la vocecita de un enorme Hombre Lobo de cara sonriente, que aparentemente venía del sanitario y se detuvo junto a una muñeca malvada.

-De nada… Alfredo es un idiota, como siempre – dijo aburrida la muerte con su guadaña, para luego beber de su vaso algo de "soda".

-¡No te quejes boludo! Que te encanta verlo hacer el ridículo ¿ves que fue buena idea venir? – le replicó una conejita rubia de ojos almendrados.

-Hamburguer Boy y sus estupideces. Sabía que debía quedarme a celebrar el Samhain en casa, el maldito enano estúpido me las pagará luego – cruzado de brazos, un brujo druida miraba con inmenso odio al americano, junto al duende y al caballero degollado.

-¡Oh vamos! No sean malos con el gatito asustado – se sentó a su lado un vampiro rubio y lo invitó a sus brazos – ven con tío Francis mon amour ¡Tio Francis te protegerá! – y antes de poder abrazarlo, recibió un golpe en la cara.

-No thanks… tío Francis debería apartar los brazos de su sobrino – y Jakkie-o-lantern, vestido de blanco, se levantó del sofá y prácticamente corrió al baño, olvidando su cabeza de calabaza. Al llegar se refrescó la cara con agua y se miró al espejo… no recordaba haber organizado esa fiesta… de pronto, alguien tras él tomó su hombro, alguien que según el espejo no estaba ahí…

Volteó de golpe y el fantasma y su acompañante, una morena y linda sirena le saludaron con una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien Bro?

El americano sólo asintió, sin decir una sola palabra y salió del sanitario, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos azules brillaron; sonrió divertido y, colocándose su cabeza de calabaza, siguió a sus hermanos a la sala. No había recibido dulces, así que estaba dispuesto a transformar esa noche en una divertida y sangrienta broma de Halloween.

.

Mientras el joven rubio en el baño, golpeaba desesperado al otro lado del espejo…

_El problema con el Halloween, viene en la noche, cuando todo es silencio y las sombras de los árboles, sin hojas por la temporada, se ponen más espeluznantes que de costumbre._

_Es en ese momento, cuando los espíritus se aparecen para asustar a las personas, tomando formas inimaginables y perpetrando crímenes terribles que al día siguiente, son tomados como tragedias sin motivo._

* * *

_N/A: Este fic lo escribí el año pasado en Haloween, para el foro de rol War World Hetalia, en el que era Alfred F. Jones. Un año después decido publicarlo aquí._

_Díganme que opinan, lo que les pareció o las dudas que tengan con respecto a la historia, con gusto las resuelvo._

_Sólo como nota adicional: está basado en la leyenda de Jakkie-o-lantern _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
